The invention relates to a method of packaging toy building elements for toy building sets for the construction of a toy model comprising a number of associated model sections.
Usually, the building elements in a toy building set are packed in a number of bags, where selection of the contents of each bag is based on the criterion that the packaging machines should perform most efficiently, usually in connection with a subsequent control weighing. When a child is to construct a model by means of the building set, all the bags are opened and their contents discharged onto a support, following which relatively much of the time spent on building the model is consumed in finding the right elements to be used in accordance with the construction manual. Of course, this xe2x80x98unproductivexe2x80x99 work increases with increasing size of the relevant finished model.
It is the object of the invention to provide a novel method of packaging the toy building elements for a toy building set, by which it is substantially more expedient and easy to obtain an overall view of the many elements when the child sets out to build a toy model.
This object is obtained in that the elements are divided into a number of sets corresponding to each their model section; and that the sets are kept apart by means of the packaging, e.g. in the form of the bag or boxes.
In accordance with the invention, a model can typically be divided into 5-10 portions or sections, and the construction manual indicates which portion is to be built first, and so on. The fact that the individual elements that belong to each their section of the model are packed separately, makes it much more expedient and easier for the child to take in the many elements of which the model is composed. Not only will the child experience that time is saved, but the method according to the invention has shown that the child finds the building work less over-whelming, and thus it has been found that the targeted age for a given model can be lowered. It is a positive experience for the child to be able to build a more complex model than it would usually be able to, in particular as a consequence of the substantially reduced time of concentration which means that the invention increases the pedagogical value of the building set.
It is to be noted that, although the so-called xe2x80x98combined-packagingxe2x80x99 methods are known where the building elements for e.g. four mutually independent models are packed into each their compartment in a box, it will be understood from the above explanation that the method of the present invention is not in any way related to combined-packaging.
A model section may constitute a separate model portion whereby the child can obtain the finished model by inter-connecting the model portions, but it is also an option that a model portion consists of a plurality of model sections that may, in accordance with the invention, be packed in each their bag, box or the like.
The model sections and the model portions may be classified in accordance with various criteria. For instance, a visual effect can be relatively more significant to small children whereas a distinction in accordance with the technical effect obtained is typically more significant to older children. Finally, the complexity of the model section can also play a part, in particular for the smaller children.
The construction manual may be subdivided, one manual for each model section, supplemented with a guide how to combine the model sections to accomplish the large model, but it may also be explained in one single construction manual that may be printed or otherwise communicated, e.g. by CD-ROM.
The invention also relates to a packaging for exercising the method. Thus, the method is intended for use in connection with a toy building set that comprises a number of different building elements that can be used for constructing a toy model by interconnecting the building elements. The effect described above is accomplished in that the packaging comprises means configured for separately enclosing such sets of building elements; that these building sets enable the construction of respective model sections of the toy model that can be accomplished by the interconnection of said model sections.
Typically the packaging comprises plastics bags or boxes for keeping the building elements apart in accordance with the invention.
The terms xe2x80x98packagingxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98the division of elements into sets of elementsxe2x80x99 are to be understood in the widest sense of the words. Thus, it is possible today to build a model of toy elements on a computer screen, where a number of building elements are available on the screen, following which one may, by means of the mouse, select a particular building element and arrange it on the model being built. This presupposes a construction manual as well as a selection of building elements on the screen. It is within the scope of the present invention to select an optimal range of building elements on the screen to enable the children to be, on the one hand, forced to choose the right element but, on the other hand, to spare the children to have to look through a very large number of elements.